Kings Cross- One Shot
by thevolutionofnerdy
Summary: Just a cute one shot with Harry and Ginny after the wizarding world on a very special date.


Kings Cross? What for?"

"You'll see."

"This seems like an odd place for a date…"

"Maybe it's not a date." Harry grinned.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe I've decided I'm sick of you and decided to send you off to…" Harry hesitated, trying to think.

"If you are going to try to flirt with me, please actually having the ending of the playful insult thought of ahead of time. It's not attractive to see 'The Boy Who Lived' stutter." Ginny laughed. Harry blushed and smiled as well.

"You are not going to seriously tell me why we are going to Kings Cross?"

"Nosy, nosy." Harry laughed, continuing to walk towards the train station, gripping Ginny's head a little tighter. His stomach was in knots but he had never felt happier.

"I grew up with Fred and George." Ginny pointed out. "They would say 'follow me' and I'd end up being locked in the loo for the rest of the day, or levitated on top of the roof."

"This is a good surprise, I promise." Harry reassured her, his stomach tightening the closer they got to Kings Cross. But he was ready. He'd been ready for years.

"Is the surprise a trip to California?"

"In the states?" Harry asked,pulling the door open and stepping into the crowded train station.

"Yes."

"Why would you want to go there?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice light. He felt like he was about to vomit he was so nervous.

"I need to work on my tan." Ginny said simply gesturing to her pale skin that fit perfectly with her light red hair, but not so much with a tan. Harry laughed.

"Okay, are you ready?" Harry asked, pulling her closer to a familiar wall.

"Harry…are we going to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked,confused. "Because I don't know what sort of kinks you have suddenly gotten into but a date at our old school seems a little…"

"We're not going to Hogwarts." Harry assured her, blushing a bit. He gripped tight on her hand and faced the wall. "Ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready." Ginny reassured him and together they ran straight into Platform 9 and 3 quarters. No train was in sight, which Harry had made sure of, not wanting to have this moment interrupted by a bunch of school children. No train was on schedule to arrive for another forty minutes, plenty of time for Harry's plan.

"Wow, an empty train station." Ginny laughed. "You do know how to thrill a girl, huh?"

"You are so beautiful when you get all sassy." Harry smiled. "Hey, what's that over there?" Harry pointed out the window.

"Harry, I grew up with Fred and George. I'm not falling for that." Ginny laughed. Harry forced a chuckle.

"Right, right, sorry. I was just trying to tease you. Hey, real fast, could you check the train schedule? It looks like it's posted over there. I have to check on something real fast." Harry said. Ginny looked suspicious but walked over to the train schedule.

"I really feel like you are up to something and I'm kind of nervous, I'm not going to lie." Ginny called over from the schedule while Harry got into position.

"Got the schedule?" Harry called.

"Yeah, not another train for…" Ginny turned to see Harry Potter kneeling down on the grounds of Kings Cross Station holding out a ring.

"Harry…" Ginny started, walking towards him.

"Ginevra Molly Weasey," Harry started, trying to sounds more confident than he actually was. "Ten years ago, and a few months I suppose, we met right here in Kings Cross Station. I was a shy and stupid muggleborn who barely knew how to hold a wand. You were one of the first people I met in the Wizarding World and one of my earliest memories of happiness. For about four years I only knew you as my best friend's little sister but…you were always so much more." Harry paused for a second to catch his breath, struggling to read Ginny's face. "You made me feel like I belonged in the Wizarding World when no one else did and ever since our first kiss back in year six, you have been my rock. Their were so many first since than; first I love you, first trip together, first fighting off a group of bloody thirsty death eaters in a ministry building," That brought a chuckle out of Ginny. "I want to have more firsts. I want so many firsts together, because you are the only person I want to have these firsts with. Ginny, "He held out the ring. "Will you…will you marry me?"

Ginny stared at Harry for a second, causing Harry to panic a bit. Was she disgusted? Would she bring up with him? Was it too soon would she think he was clingy oh God did he just make the biggest mistake of his life-

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a warm vanilla sent and a pair of familiar lips pressed against his. Harry smiled a teeny bit and pulled back.

"So…?"

"Yes, Harry. Nothing could make me happier." She red-haired girl smiled before pulling him back into a kiss.


End file.
